Le dîner d'affaires
by Hermystic
Summary: Quand Adam Stevens est invité à un dîner avec des collègues et que la conversation part sur un terrain glissant ...
**Titre :** Le dîner d'affaires

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** T pour des discussions qui dérivent et un ton qui monte !

 **Pairing :** la relation entre Adam et son fils, Connor est ici mise en avant ! ^^

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Peter Paige et Bradley Bredeweg, les deux créateurs de la série _The Fosters_ diffusée Freeform (anciennement ABC family)

 **Notes :** Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Aujourd'hui, je vous présente ce petit texte qui se concentre sur Adam Stevens ! Cela peut se placer après l'épisode 20 de la saison 2 quand Adam sait la vérité ;) Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite que les propos tenus dedans ne reflètent en rien mes opinions personnelles ... Je dis ça pour anticiper d'avance les éventuelles réactions suite à la lecture de ce texte ;)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

« Connor ! J'y vais ! Cria Adam depuis l'entrée. »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de son fils pour partir et se diriger vers le restaurant. Il avait accepté l'invitation de ses collègues à dîner. Il s'était dit que c'était une bonne idée pour pouvoir se détendre un peu après tous les bouleversements qu'il y avait eu dans sa vie.

Il arriva devant l'entrée du restaurant et constata qu'il n'était pas le premier arrivé. Il alla garer sa voiture et se dirigea vers ses collègues pour les saluer. Ils attendirent les derniers et entrèrent ensemble dans la salle du restaurant.

Un serveur vint leur apporter des apéritifs tandis que les conversations allaient bon train. Adam y participa tant bien que mal mais il se sentait comme détaché de tout ce qui avait pu se passer au sein de l'entreprise ces derniers temps.

Ils commandèrent les plats ainsi que les boissons. Adam préféra rester aussi sobre que possible étant venu seul contrairement à ses collègues qui étaient venus par deux ou trois. Ils discutèrent ensuite des derniers projets de la boîte. Mais là encore ses pensées n'étaient pas vraiment tournées vers le travail.

En fait, il pensait vraiment qu'ils discuteraient d'autres choses que de boulot. Qu'il pourrait se détendre comme il pensait au départ. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir fait le déplacement. Dire qu'il y avait un match de base-ball à la télé ce soir là …

Le repas arrivait à sa fin quand un de ses voisins lança : « hey y a une rumeur comme quoi Kinney serait pédé ! »

Les ricanements et les moqueries concernant ce gars se firent de plus en plus bruyant. Seul Adam resta de marbre.

« Bah alors Adam, tu dis rien ?! S'exclama Anderson,

\- Cela n'a rien de drôle, dit sèchement Adam,

\- Allons bon quelle mouche t'as piqué mon vieux ?! Dit Anderson en voulant le taquiner,

\- Rien, grogna Adam. »

L'attention d'Anderson revint sur ce que disait ses autres collègues plongeant Adam dans un grand désarroi. Jusqu'à ce que …

« Mais franchement comment on peut être heureux avec un mec ?! S'exclama quelqu'un autour de la tablée, comment on peut ne serait ce que qu'aimer… _ça ?,_

\- Peut-être parce que les sentiments sont là ? Lança Adam rendant la tablée silencieuse, et que d'être avec une personne que l'on aime quelque soit son sexe lui convient ? Balança Adam rageusement,

\- Hey calme toi Adam ! Dit son voisin de droite,

\- Non je me calmerai pas ! Fit Adam qui s'était levé et toisait l'assemblée, et revenons à ce Kinney c'est ça ? Dit-il en regardant Anderson, qu'est ce que ça peut bien vous faire qu'il soit gay ? On s'en fout un peu non ? Il aurait pu être latino que ça aurait rien changé ! Vous l'auriez quand même insulté derrière son dos ! Quant au fait d'être heureux … continua-t-il en regardant celui qui avait dit ça, C'est possible, affirma-t-il, je connais des homos qui sont très heureux ensemble !

\- Toi Adam tu connais des homos ? Ricana Anderson, toi qui peut à peine les voir en peinture ?

\- Parce que tu crois que je vais ignorer mon fils peut-être ? Dit froidement Adam. »

Anderson eut le bon goût de paraître gêné ce qui n'empêcha pas Adam de prendre sa veste et de se diriger vers l'accueil pour régler sa note.

« Tu vas pas déjà nous quitter Adam ?! Osa lancer quelqu'un,

\- Pour rester avec des _gens_ comme vous ? Cracha Adam, je ne pense pas non, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie furieux. »

C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi furieux. Le pas raide, il se dirigea vers sa voiture et s'installa derrière le volant. Il démarra et roula doucement en direction de la maison. Arrivé dans l'allée, il éteignit le moteur mais ne sortit pas pour autant du véhicule. Il s'adossa contre le siège la tête renversée fermant les yeux se sentant fatigué. Il ne pensait pas que son éclat au restaurant l'épuiserait autant mais … Il ne le regrettait pas. Parce que c'était la vérité. Il n'allait pas ignorer son fils parce qu'il aimait les garçons.

« Enfin surtout un, songea Adam en se ressaisissant. »

Il finit par sortir de la voiture pour rentrer à la maison. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre alors qu'Adam essayait de se faire discret. La lumière s'alluma laissant apparaître Connor.

« Papa ? Fit-il surpris de le voir rentrer si tôt,

\- Je suis parti plus tôt, grogna Adam,

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda Connor curieux,

\- On peut dire ça comme ça ouais, dit Adam en grimaçant, ils … Mes collègues, cracha le père de Connor, ont osé casser du sucre sur le dos d'un collègue gay,

\- Et donc … ? Dit Connor perdu,

\- Je … Je leur ai dit qu'il avait le droit d'aimer qui il voulait … Quelque soit son sexe … Et qu'il était possible d'être heureux comme ça, dit Adam en regardant son fils droit dans les yeux,

\- Papa … Dit Connor ému,

\- Je crois … Que j'ai du finir par leur dire que je n'allais pas ignorer mon fils, souffla Adam. »

Connor le regarda les yeux arrondis par la surprise tandis qu'Adam souriait tel un père fier de son fils. Parce que oui Adam Stevens était fier que son fils Connor Stevens soit gay et heureux de l'être.

* * *

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de glisser des références à deux séries que j'affectionne tout particulièrement ... Saurez-vous les retrouver ? ;-)


End file.
